


Tried and Acquitted

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowing up the Alpha Relay was the only way to stall the Reapers.  Sadly a number of batarians perished in the explosion.  Fearing the fallout from this incident, the Alliance is putting Jane Shepard on trial to offer her up as a scapegoat to placate the batarians.  But she is still allowed to defend herself.  And her attorney has one hell of a defense up his sleeve…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried and Acquitted

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Tried and Acquitted  **

_*Bang, bang, bang!*_

**Judge:** “This court is now in session!”

Everyone assembled in the Alliance courtroom took their seats. The Prosecutor began flipping through his notes as soon as he sat down. This trial had been going on for several weeks. It was a tough case. Though he had a lot of solid evidence implicating the defendant, he still felt like he was fighting an uphill battle. That tends to happen when you are trying to convict someone famous. And they don’t get more famous than this…

He looked across the aisle at the defendant’s table. Sitting closest to the Prosecutor was the defense attorney, a short man with slicked-back brown hair. He struck the Prosecutor as a smug man, the type of person who acts like he knows some big secret and is quietly laughing at you about it. He got this vibe from him throughout the entire trial. He rarely raised an objection and only asked the prosecution witnesses a handful of questions. The Prosecutor figured he had some big plan prepared for when he rested his case. He would need it because nothing else could protect Commander Jane Shepard from life in prison for blowing up the Alpha Relay.

Thousands of batarians died when the Alpha Relay exploded. Humanity and the batarians were not friends at all and those four-eyed aliens have long been looking for an excuse to engage the Alliance in open warfare. Details were sketchy on what happened but there was enough evidence implicating Shepard in the act. Shepard has never denied doing it. The Prosecutor has watched her throughout the trial and she seemed to be carrying a heavy burden, as though guilty of something. Early reports had her claiming that she blew up the Relay to stop “the Reapers”, whatever they were. But at her attorney’s insistence she stopped making those claims. Shepard hasn’t said a word the entire trial. He probably wouldn’t either. In truth he did not want to prosecute Shepard. She was a hero, the best the Alliance had to offer. But the Alliance needed a scapegoat to avoid a war and unfortunately she was the best candidate. 

The Judge asked if the Prosecutor had any more witnesses to call.

**The Prosecutor:** “I have none, Your Honor. The Prosecution rests.” 

It was now the Defense’s turn to take the stage. The Prosecutor had long wondered what defense he would bring up. Perhaps the insanity defense? Shepard’s talk about “the Reapers” seemed to hint that. It was their best bet. The Prosecutor argued a strong case.

Proving Shepard had done it wasn’t difficult. Explaining _why_ she did it was the challenge. He argued it was based on racial animosity. She maliciously did it because they were batarians. Granted there weren’t many humans who were friendly with batarians but killing them all because of their race was wrong regardless. Shepard lost her family to batarian slavers when they attacked her home colony as a young girl. He argued that she developed a deep hatred of them during this incident. 

Time to see what the smug Defense had in store…

The Defense stood up and began his opening statement. He started off by saying that Shepard was not a racist. Commander Jane Shepard was anything but. She loved all races in the galaxy, including the batarians, and would do anything to protect them. 

**The Defense:** “Jane Shepard is _not_ a racist! Even when it comes to batarians. As proof, I offer you this…”

He held up a small memory chip. When he did, the doors to the courtroom opened and two men wheeled in a big vid screen. 

**The Defense:** “This chip contains a vid Jane Shepard took part in making when she was in college. In it she interacts heavily with batarians in a friendly manner. No one who hates batarians as much as the Prosecutor claims could make such a vid. I offer this to the court now to see for themselves…”

He began setting it up.

All this time Shepard had only been half-listening to the trial. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of the Reapers. She knew they were coming. Her actions only delayed the inevitable. Quietly she raged at how big of a time waste this trial was and hoped it would be over soon so the Alliance could focus on the real problem. The Reapers would arrive soon and they needed to be ready.

But Shepard snapped back to reality when she heard her lawyer talk about a vid she helped make in college. What vid could he be referring to? She tried to think…

Suddenly all the blood drained from Shepard’s face as she realized what vid he was talking about. She jumped up and screamed at her lawyer.

**Shepard:** “DON’T PLAY THAT!!!”

Her actions shocked everyone in the courtroom. Court officers had to come over and make Shepard sit back down. Her lawyer tried to put her at ease. 

**The Defense, softly:** “Just relax, Shepard. I promise you, once this vid plays you are as good as acquitted!” 

Shepard felt like she was going to break down crying. She knew what vid he was talking about. Every day since she finished college she regretted making it. She knew it would come back to bite her one day. She just never suspected it would be NOW! 

She hid her face in her hands as the vid started playing…

Soft, foreboding music began to play. The screen was still black but the music drifted throughout the courtroom. And with it…moaning. A soft moaning at first, accompanied by sharp, pained grunting. Faint sobs followed along with…slurping? Slowly the picture came into focus. 

The first thing everyone saw was an asari…sucking a cock. The camera pulled away and revealed the asari, nude and on her knees, sucking the cock of a nude batarian. The asari had a collar around her neck with several small lights blinking on it. It was a slave collar. Disobedience caused it to administer an electric shock to the wearer. Trying to leave a designated zone had more lethal consequences. 

Slowly the asari sucked the batarian’s cock. The two of them were in a darkened room. In the soft light you could faintly see a soft glisten of tears on the asari’s face. She gently held his cock in her hands while she sucked the tip. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. She licked his shaft a few times before going back to sucking the tip. Slowly she tried to give him a deeper blowjob but gagged as his cock entered her throat. She had trouble swallowing it. And this displeased her batarian master. 

**Batarian:** “Swallow it all, whore!”

The asari’s eyes widened. She had been given an order! If she didn’t obey it, there would be pain! She closed her eyes and thrust her head forward. She choked loudly as she managed to force his entire length down her throat. She could hardly breathe but still she struggled to blow him like he wanted. This pain would be nothing compared to what she would feel if she disobeyed in any way!

The camera pulled back to reveal more of the room. Two other batarians were in the room with two other asari sex slaves. One slave stood leaning forward, her hands and upper body resting against the wall. She gently rested her head against the wall and did not look back at the batarian behind her. Her batarian master was holding her around her waist tightly as he forced his cock into her asshole. The asari’s eyes were empty and distant, barely flinching as the batarian thrust his hips hard and fast, driving his member as deep into her hole as he could. He taunted the asari, calling her a “broken bitch” and slapping her ass repeatedly. She did not say a word or make a sound. After years of being trapped in this room with only her fellow slaves and batarian masters for company, she was used to it.

Sadly the third asari was not quite as accepting. She lay on her back as her batarian master fucked her in the missionary position. She spread her legs just wide enough for the batarian to slide in on top of her. The batarian squeezed her breasts and licked his lips lecherously, fucking her faster as he became more aroused watching the asari’s face. Unlike her two cellmates, this asari had not given in yet. She grit her teeth and grunted in pain as she glared at her batarian captor with utter fury. The collar compelled her to obey his command and let him fuck her. But it couldn’t compel her to like it. She dug her nails into the batarian’s back to try and hurt him. This only made him laugh. He didn’t mind the pain. If anything, it made him more aroused. He fucked her even harder. 

The asari finally had enough and spat on his face. The batarian stopped. He felt her saliva oozing down his face. Glaring at her coldly, he ordered her to lick it off. The asari hesitated, not wanting to obey his command. But this hesitation triggered the collar. She squealed loudly and her body convulsed as the collar released a powerful electrical shock. As soon as the shock wore off she leaned up and licked away her saliva. The batarian then ordered her to kiss him. With a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye, she obeyed. She kissed her batarian master and stuck her tongue down his throat…

The camera pulled back again so all three couples could be seen at once. Their grunts, moans and cries echoed around the small room as the batarians used these asari like the sex slaves they were. They would have continued to use them for hours more. But all sex stopped when the door swung wide open. 

A batarian commander stepped into the room. He looked around at his three men, all of whom had stopped and were looking at their commander. 

**Commander:** “…We have a new guest…”

He stepped aside. Slowly a human woman entered the room. She appeared about 20 years old with short red hair that stopped just above her ears. Her only article of clothing was her slave collar. She hung her head and looked only at the ground as she stepped into the center of the room. The batarian commander closed the door behind him and stood beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

**Commander:** “This is our newest acquisition, designation BX-1069. She is here for…’processing’…” 

The other batarians released their asari playthings. When not being used, they had standing orders to kneel against the wall, legs spread and their hands on the back of their heads. They did so and watched nervously as the batarians gathered around their new toy. They eyed her all over, from her firm ass to her nice-sized tits. BX-1069 did not say a word or move a muscle. She didn’t even flinch when one batarian grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it. The three nude batarians continued to examine her while their commander removed his armor. 

**Batarian, tauntingly:** “Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, whore.”

The other batarians laughed at his taunt. BX-1069 didn’t flinch. This slightly irked the batarians. Usually new slaves are sobbing or shaking with fear by this point. This one was too calm. Time to put her to work! See how long she’d remain calm _then!_

**Batarian:** “Alright, whore. Give me a blowjob! And it’d better be better than the one I was getting from THAT useless slut!”

He pointed at the asari that was just blowing him. She sniffed and started crying again but did not speak or move. The batarians waited for her to respond. A lot of slaves hesitate upon receiving their first order, giving them a chance to taste the consequences from the shock collar. 

But there was no hesitation from this one. She reacted immediately. And her reaction stunned everyone. 

Upon receiving her command, BX-1069 looked up at the batarian. She looked at him with her deep green eyes…and smiled widely.

**BX-1069, enthusiastically:** “Yes, Master!”

With a disturbing amount of giddiness, BX-1069 dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. She visibly salivated as she took hold of his cock and lined it up with her mouth. As soon as her aim was true, she swallowed his entire cock with one gulp. She moaned loudly and happily as she skillfully took his full length into her throat and sucked on it. Her tongue slithered around his cock as she moved her head, slurping it and moaning like a bitch in heat. 

The batarian cried out in shock and delight at the slave’s skill and enthusiasm. This had to be the best damn blowjob he ever had! Everyone watched the human slave blow him in awe. The other slaves watched her with open mouths, impressed by her skill but also her…eagerness. They had never seen a slave jump in that quickly. And NEVER has a slave made a batarian cum so quickly!

The batarian couldn’t hold it in any longer. He shot his load into the human’s mouth. She withdrew his cock and opened her mouth for her master. Her mouth was full of his cum, which she swirled around with her tongue for his viewing pleasure. After a few moments she swallowed it and looked up at her master, grinning ear to ear. 

**BX-1069:** “Thank you, Master! That was delicious. How else can I serve you today?”

A ringing silence followed as the batarians processed her words. Was she…really that anxious to serve? 

Five minutes later, the silence was replaced by penetrating screams. But not the screams of pain or desperation as was common in this room but screams of pleasure and delight. And all from this new slave. 

**BX-1069:** “YES! Fuck me, Masters! Use me like the dirty whore I am! Make me your slut! MAKE ME CUM!”

She panted and squealed like a maniac while the batarian commander and one of the other batarians double-penetrated her. One batarian lay on the floor while BX-1069 mounted him. As soon as he was down BX-1069 quickly climbed on top of him and stuck his cock inside her pussy. The batarian didn’t need to do a thing. BX-1069 quickly and eagerly thrust her hips so she’d go balls deep with every thrust. Once she was in motion the batarian commander positioned himself behind her. Her grabbed her ass to steady her, took aim and thrust his cock into her asshole. BX-1069 cried out happily and thanked the commander profusely for fucking her hole. He thrust his hips in sync with BX-1069 so both cocks would go inside her at once. 

Both her lower holes were filled but the other two batarians didn’t want to be left out. They moved in from both sides and stuck their cocks in her face, touching her cheeks with them. She took her cue and grabbed them, giving them vigorous handjobs. She looked at them both and begged them to blow their loads on her, to cover her face with their hot semen. She wanted to be soaked by them. 

One of the handjob batarians chuckled and shook his head. This slut was unbelievable! He turned to his commander who was still squeezing and fucking her ass.

**Batarian:** “Where did you FIND this whore?!”

The commander chuckled. 

**Commander:** “Believe it or not, she found US! Her ship entered our airspace and we captured it. As soon as our team boarded, she stripped naked and dropped to her knees, absolutely _begging_ us to make her out sex slave! We’ve caught ourselves a weird one, boys!”

All the batarians laughed. BX-1069 continued to fuck them with all the strength she could muster, her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue flopping around, her mind fried by all the ecstasy. The asari slaves were still watching her too. They couldn’t believe how happy she was! She was now a piece of property, to be used however these men saw fit…and she was HAPPY?! They would not say this out loud but the asari were starting to feel a bit jealous of her apparent happiness. And despite how much they disliked their situation, seeing her fuck all the batarians so eagerly actually made them a bit wet…

It wasn’t long before the batarians were ready to cum. BX-1069 begged them to. She wanted both her holes filled with their cum. She wanted her body drenched with it! 

**BX-1069:** “Cum! Please! PLEASE CUM!”

They came. BX-1069 screamed so loudly the door shook. The handjob batarians shot their loads all over her face as they promised. Her hair was quickly covered and the cum trickled down her face into her gapping mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head again and BX-1069 fell over onto her side. She closed her eyes and panted contently as copious amounts of batarian cum oozed out of her pussy. This was a dream come true for her. To be used and treated like a cum dump…for the rest of her days…

She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. The four batarians were standing over her, their cocks nice and hard again. BX-1069 smiled. She scooped up some of the cum from her face with her fingers and licked them clean. She smiled seductively at her batarian captors and motioned for them to come closer. 

**BX-1069:** “Come and get me, boys. This little whore still has plenty of energy left…”

Then the screen went black. 

The only sound in the entire courtroom was of the Defense gently putting the remote back on the table. Everyone in the courtroom sat wide-eyed, staring at the now dark vid screen. Everyone except Shepard. She sat with her hands folded on the table, her head hung low so no one could see her expression. But the Defense paid no attention to her. He stood in the middle of the courtroom, grinning ear to ear and looking as proud as can be. 

**The Defense:** “Ladies and gentlemen…”

She started pacing around the courtroom.

**The Defense:** “When she was 20 years old Jane Shepard, or BX-1069 as she was known in this vid, _willingly_ took part in this porn vid. She saw the ad and volunteered. I am now submitting into evidence a copy of the original recruiting advertisement for this vid. It clearly indicates that they were making a movie about a naughty prisoner in a batarian prison. She knew right from the beginning she would be having sex with batarians! Now I ask you all…would any _true_ batarian-hating racist take part in this?” 

He waited for a response. The Prosecutor didn’t say anything. For the first time in his career, he was utterly speechless. The silence was finally broken by the judge who announced a brief recess. He quickly left, slightly hunched over. But that didn’t hide his visible erection. Suddenly there was a lot of noise at once as everyone scrambled out of the courtroom. No one said a word but they were all anxious to get somewhere private…

The Defense watched them go triumphantly. As soon as everyone was gone he strolled over to the defendant’s table where Shepard still sat, not moving a muscle. He sat on the edge of the table and grinned as he looked at his client. 

**The Defense:** “Well…I think we’ve got it in the bag! _No one_ will be able to call you a racist after watching THAT!”

He waited for Shepard to say something. To thank him for his hard work and cleverness. Shepard was silent for a long time. When she finally spoke, she did not lift her head to look at him and spoke very softly.

**Shepard, softly:** “…I’m going to need a new lawyer…”

The Defense was confused.

**The Defense:** “A new lawyer? Why?! I’m _winning_ this case for you! What do you need a new lawyer for?!”

There was another long pause before Shepard spoke again, this time a little louder. 

**Shepard:** “For my murder trial…”

The Defense was stunned. 

**The Defense:** “Murder? Whose murder?!”

Shepard finally lifted her head. She looked up at her attorney with an expression of unbridled fury, a vein popping out of her forehead and her teeth grinding. 

**Shepard:** “YOURS!!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
